Welcome to my World Little Brother
by BeckaBoo1735
Summary: HAPPY!BIRTHDAY CiZi. Dean is getting sick with stomach flu, Sam is still having nightmares about Jess. The little brother takes over as the big brother and helps himself heal from his loss at the same time. sick!comfort!Dean worried!caring!Sammy
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ****CiZiwejes**** AKA ****CiZi ****AKA Azra ****:D love you honey!!!! So glad you let me do this for you!! **

**My love also to Bia AKA Sabine (amazingly sweet person, probably one of the kindest souls on the planet!).**

**Retta AKA MonkeyMuse (strong, gutsy!! And overall just a wonderful person! Who is in love my Tommy more than I do *see Elli/Tommy fic to find out* hehe)**

**And last but by no means least!!! Mary Moo AKA Mary621!!! (my twinnie!!!!!! Seriously!! An American double of me!! Its' scary sometimes!!! Man I love her!!!!!!)**

**AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS/REVIEWS/AND SENDS ME LOVE!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

***GROUP HUG!***

**ENJOY MY LOVIES!!! X **

* * *

**Welcome to my World Little Brother**

**Part 1**

"Hey man, grubs up!" Sam called dropping the keys and the brown bag on the crappy motel table.

He pulled off the tops on the coffee and took out the greasy bacon sandwiches making himself useful while he waited for Dean to come out of the bathroom. But five minutes and half an eaten sandwich later, still no Dean.

"Hey, you fall in? I said breakfast was here," 'He's usually snatched the bag out of my hand before I even finish the sentence.'

Sam waited, covered his brother's half of the food over hoping to keep some of the heat in till the pain in the ass emerged from the bathroom where he was probably checking himself out, but huffed in annoyance when Dean still wasn't turning up.

"Dean? It's getting cold, hurry the hell up would ya!"

"Not hungry thanks, toss it out," a scratchy voice half whispered back.

"Dean? You okay man?" Sam asked knowing there was definitely something wrong if he didn't want food.

"Peachy," the classic pain in the ass voice snapped back making Sam sorry for asking, in a sarcastic way of course.

Not feeling all that bothered either, Sam tossed all of the cold diner food out and left the coffee steaming away.

"Coffee?" he asked to the bathroom door.

"Yeah thanks."

"You ever coming outa there?" the younger one asked when both coffees were down his pipe.

"Hold your horse's princess I'm comin'," Dean whined back before coming from the room seconds later.

"You okay?" Sam repeated seeing the grey-ish tone his bothers face had, he was dressed, shaved, and showered, but he still looked like crap as he reached for the still steaming cup.

"Fine, come on I wanna hit the road, this town sucks."

"Want me to drive?"

"Nope, I know how to drive Sammy even when I got cold," Dean smirked satisfied when his younger brother pouted, obviously un-amused.

"Smart ass," he hit back shoving the last of his jeans in his duffle then finishing his own coffee he followed Dean out to the car.

**~SW/DW~**

"JESS!! JESS!!"

"Sam wake up!" Dean shook when the one sleeping in the passenger seat started to scream who was now trying to shake it off as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up straight.

"You okay?"

"Where are we?" Sam asked dodging the concern not ready to talk about _that_ just yet.

"Few hours outside south Dakota."

"That it?" Sam grumbled, he'd only slept for half an hour and he was having a nightmare already, _'is this ever gonna get better?'_

"You wanna talk about it?"

Sam only had to glance at his big brother to tell him his answer to that, no, no way in hell he wanted to talk about it, it might make it worse if he did, if he said it out loud, it would be so much worse...but then again, could it really get any worse than it is already?

"Hey Sammy?" a soft, caring but not patronising voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna drive for a while?" the older one asked knowing what would help take Sam's mind off it, because he clearly was in pain when his mind was on it.

"You sure? You okay?" Sam was now twisting the concern over, _'I should have a plan laugh or something,' _Dean smirked to himself.

"Fine, just think I got stomach upset or something," the older one told only in half truth knowing Sam needed this time to be concerned about him so he didn't have to think about the other thing, he felt like a total pussy for admitting he was a tiny bit sick, his dad would no doubt be ashamed of the lack of 'suck it up son', but who cares when it was Sam in need?

"Yeah okay, you need to hurl, I know you wouldn't wanna get that on your upholstery," the young one smiled warmly, oblivious to Dean's little plan, it was working though.

"No, I'm good, thanks Sammy," and for the first time in weeks, Sam didn't reply with 'it's Sam.'

He pulled over, let Sam be the mother hen one for the first time in years - scooting over to the passenger side when Sam got out and went round, then shuffled down to get some sleep. He did feel like crap now that he mentioned it, just not quite as bad as Sam was no doubt thinking right now...well, let the kid think away at his leisure.

"You want me to turn the music down?"

"No, put whatever you want on," Dean shrugged closing his pretending to be ready for a nap.

There were a few clicks and clunks of tapes being put in and out and knobs on the radio being turned, then there was a very cheesy county tune playing, Dean used all he had in him to keep his face as blank and his side splitting laughter inside.

Sam remained oblivious, tapping and nodding his head to Crazy Love, driving down feeling peaceful letting the scenery take over the space in his mind that was usually filled with sadness.

**~SW/DW~**

"Dean? You awake?"

"Mm'up, what?"

"You looked like you were gonna hurl in your sleep, you okay?"

"Mhh...noo," Dean groaned changing his mind and covering his mouth fast. Sam swerved and pulled over just in time for his brother to swing the door open, land on his hands and knees in the grass, then let out gut renching heaves he didn't know he had in him.

"Dean? Dean," Sam called for some reason jumping out of his side and running to Dean, grabbing him before he face planted in his own mess. "You okay?" he asked when it looked like his brother was sagging as a sign that he was empty.

"Fine," he snapped once again, make Sam sorry for asking, once again, but not in the slightest bit sarcastic this time.

"Here," Sam said handing Dean a bottle of water to wash his mouth with.

"Thanks," he grunted spitting the slimy mix into the grass then standing up brushing his damp knees off. "Terrific, my best jeans," he whined like a 5 year old as he got in the car and let Sam close the door.

"I'll buy you a new pair, just sit tight, I'll pull in at the next motel."

"Thank you mother goose."

'_Man, I forgot how cranky Dean was when he's sick, what crawled up his ass and died?'_

"What's so funny?" the bitchy one asked.

"Nothing, you okay?" Sam asked shaking off his smirk.

"I'm awesome, having a blast...uh god..."

"Dean?" Sam asked fast and worried.

"...mm'good, just drive would ya, my butts going numb with your granny speed," both of them heard Dean's voice quiver whilst he snapped out that last remark but neither said anything.

The older one feeling too gross to talk anymore and not wanting to risk opening his mouth to let something other than words out, and the younger one too concerned in whether to give his big brother time to bitch while he can, knowing in about a few hours Dean would be feeling a hell of a lot worse before he felt better, or just go full on mother hen and watch Dean like a hawk whilst he drove.

"Watch the road!"

'_Guess that's my answer.'_

**~SW/DW~**

"Dean? Dean, wake up man," Sam nudged gently.

"Wha...?" a scratchy voice asked.

"Got us a motel, you want help getting inside?"

"M'not a kid ya know, I think I can manage putting one foot in front of the other."

"Yeah, okay...sorry," Sam mumbled moving from the door to let Dean get out.

Feeling bad for getting in his brother's face when he clearly just wanted to be left alone he let Dean pull himself towards the open motel door by himself. He always did hate being singled out and the centre of attention, _'I'm not exactly doing the best job am I? Man I wish dad was here...he always knew what to do when either of us was sick...but then again, it was always me that was sick, and always dad telling Dean what to do, then he would take off and leave us to it...dick.'_

"Sammy?" someone from inside called.

"Yeah, be there in a sec, just need to get the bags, you wanna bring your own in?"

"Nar...m'tired, thanks Sammy," Dean whispered as his brother dumped their bags in the floor quietly then went back outside to close the trunk.

"Night Dean," he sighed when his big brother pushed his boots off and shrugged off his favourite leather jacket before curling up on the bed fully dressed and on top of his sheets. Sam picked up his own cover and laid them over Dean knowing he needed them more tonight, _'Dean's done it plenty of times for me when we were kids, time to repay the favour.'_

He huffed one last time, set the bathroom bin down next to Dean on the floor with a towel under it, then pushed off his tennis shoes and laid on his own bed peeling back his lids keeping a sharp watch for if Dean needed him, well that and the fact that he didn't want to bother Dean with his nightmares..._'no one's here to be able to wake me this time...and it's always just too close to seeing her burn when Dean does wake me up...no, I __definitely__ want to see that ever again in my life, I deserve it sure, but I just can't see that again, I can't and I won't.'_

"Sammy would you not think so loud man, just go to sleep, it'll be fine, just go to sleep," a cranky, sick, but caring voice ordered making the younger one frown.

"How did you-?"

"Sam, the Irish can hear your geek boy brain running a marathon...never mind me in the next bed, just go to sleep, you look like crap."

"Says you," Sam snorted not wanting to keep his brother up, but needing to stave off sleep for as long as he could.

"Just go to sleep, I can't get my beauty sleep if you're over there having a panic attack about sleeping."

"Beauty sleep? Dean there isn't enough hours in your lifetime for that man."

"Haha, you know you're jealous," Dean joked, he needed sleep, in fact it was screaming in his ear, but Sam needed a few more minutes to calm down from his..._Jess_ thing, then they were both going to sleep whether he liked it or not.

"..."

When a few minutes later, only 2 sets of breathing could be heard, Dean was sure Sam had dropped off...but when he closed his eyes a scared voice piped up again.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?" he asked sinking his pounding head into the pillow making his words come out muffled.

"You think dad's okay?" the young one asked.

'_Okay...now he's just yanking my chain, no way I'm falling for that, it's like the biggest, widest, longest answered questioned out there...no way am I getting into that now, I love ya Sammy but I need sleep, and more to the point, so do you.'_

"He's fine, just go to sleep and we can pick up the search tomorrow when I don't feel like shit, deal?"

"_*sigh....* _Deal."

'_Thank Christ for that.'_

"Hey Dean?"

'_Not again.......!!'_

"What?"

"Um...nothing, never mind," Sam stuttered getting the picture...but in the totally wrong way.

"Sam, just go to sleep, I swear I'll wake you, just go to sleep man, that's an order."

"That never worked when dad tried...don't think it's gonna work with you," Sam smirked looking over at the other bed.

"Fine, Sam pretty please with sugar and a pony on top will you _please_ go to sleep, please...pretty pretty please, I'll even toss in a unicorn if you don't have a nightmare."

"...yeah, funny...night Dean," Sam sighed knowing he couldn't keep Dean up any longer, his voice was starting to crack and it was his fault, unicorn or no...he at least had to pretend he was asleep.

"Sam I mean it, stop thinking and just go to sleep, you're gonna make it worse if you keep thinking about it kiddo."

'_He hasn't called me that in a serious voice for years...okay, guess he's delirious.'_

"Sleep, now Sam, I mean it."

"Yes sir," Sam mocked then turned over to face the wall away from Dean, closing his eyes, begging for no nightmares tonight.

**~SW/DW~**

"_No! JESS!! NOOOO!!"_

"_Why Sam?...Why Sam?"_

"_Nooo!! JESS!!" _

_.............................................._

"JESS!! JJEESSS!!!"

Sam shot up into a sitting position, sweat poured from his skin and he frantically looked round for his charcoal Stanford apartment, or rather what was left of it.

"Mmg..."

"Dean?" he half begged pushing up and standing.

"..ammy.." was all Dean could get out between the gags.

"Dean you okay?" Sam rushed sprinting to the bathroom.

"Fine...be out in a sec."

"You sure?"

"..ure..." he groaned before coughing and gagging all at the same time making himself choke.

"Dean? Dean? Dude that didn't sound too good, you sure you're okay?"

"........."

"Dean?"

"....................."

"Dean man I'm coming in," Sam bit his lip and tightened his fists hoping it wasn't as bad as he was imagining right now, _'Dean was just sick, people get sick all the time, it's nothing, a few pukes and he'll be fine...he's fine.'_

When he opened the door he pushed on the handle slowly, scared for some reason of what he might find.

"Dean?!" he yelled running forward and skidding down next to Dean in one flash. "Hey, hey Dean," he called tapping his brothers cheek.

From his position on the floor, Dean looked awful, his usually tanned smirk coated face was droopy and gray-ish green, his strong square shoulders were limp and hung towards the cold tile floor, and his wide quick catching always aware eyes were swimming in their own water not focused on anything but the sink he was seeing double of, oh and not to mention the puke down the toilet, _'surely even Dean hasn't got enough room to put all that in his stomach.'_

"Dean, look at me," Sam begged trying to hold his brothers swaying head up right.

"M'fine, gimmi a minute."

"Dean why the hell didn't you wake me? You are definitely not fine."

"What? You wanna hold my hand while I puke?"

"Dean, I'm serious, you should have woke me up."

"You looked like crap, you need sleep, don't wantcha to screw up on a hunt...need to watch my cute ass."

"You're sick and puking your guts up and you still manage to compliment yourself and insult me, nice Dean."

"Welcome Samantha."

Sam just sighed, glad his brother still had his unique brand of comedy even when he was sick, it made the situation less severe if Dean was making jokes, like he wasn't all that sick...which did help a little.

"You done?"

"I hope so," Dean grumbled pushing himself up along the wall.

Sam held his waist but was batted away with a slap and grunt.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I'm the big brother here, my job to do that for you remember."

"But I'm not the one that's sick Dean."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, whose job is it you when you're sick?"

"Don't need to Sammy, and who said anything about me being sick?"

"Uh Dean, look down the toilet, kinda speaks for itself don't-cha think," Sam huffed back as he flushed for Dean.

"Not sick, just a little bad food, I'm fine and I don't need you to look after me, I look after you."

"Yeah well, not today, so suck it up and let me help you."

Sam took charge, wrapping his arm once again round Dean's middle and pulling him along out back to bed with no complaints this time.

"Go to sleep, you look like crap, there's a bucket here, don't move," he ordered storming off to the small kitchen getting a glass then fishing the first aid out of Dean's bag.

"You didn't look at my underwear did you?" a joking smart ass asked.

"Haha, here, take these," Sam ordered pushing 2 horse pills in front of Dean along with a glass of water to wash them down with that he now drank greedily.

"Bossy," he mumbled when Sam took the glass away.

"Yeah you are, now it's my turn to return the favour, sucks to be you this week."

"Smart ass," Dean grumbled before putting a hand to his stomach making a face.

"You okay?"

"I've just puked my guts out and now I have nurse Sammy bitching to me, who is not hot in a nurses outfit by the way, so yeah I'm just ecstatic, yourself?"

"Well Dean if you're picturing me in a nurses outfit then-"

"Eeeww man, thanks, now I am, and dude your already girly hair has pigtails...ewww, now it's seared in my brain!" he cried covering his eyes in horror.

"Quit your whining, I swear a demon could rip you limp from limb and you'd patch yourself back together with a few bar rags but give Dean a stomach bug and he's all why me."

"You suck at bed side manner...mm'Sammy..."

"Dean?" Sam rushed to the bed picked up the bucket and held it under Dean's chin to he get rid of the contents of his stomach once again, _'there goes the pills,'_ he said to himself as a whitey water substance but not much else came up.

Dean was now at the dry heave stage which sucked out loud, everyone knew puking sucked but puking without the puke just sucked that bit more, it pulled on your muscles and shot pain all the way up to your throat and down to your groin, yep, dry coughing chocking on thin air heaves suck ass, in fact, they make ass smell like fairy dust.

"Take it easy Dean, I gotcha," Sam began to mumble, it always helped when he was sick, so he figured he'd try it for Dean, he might end up with another slap but it was worth a try.

"Thanks Sammy, mm'good now," he mumbled instead as he pushed the bucket he still had a fierce grip on.

"You sure?" Sam asked sincere as he pulled the bucket away and went towards the bathroom to wash it out.

"Yeah," came out a breathless voice.

"Get some more sleep Dean, maybe you can stay asleep through the worst of it."

"Worst of what?" Mr. Smartass asked the college geek.

"Stomach flu, at least I think that's what you got."

"How you'd know? Is that another one of your freaky, encyclopaedia of weirdness, geek boy, smarty pants, know it all, Stanford, straight A......."

"Dean what the hell are you talking about? You've just said like the same insult in 20 different ways, that's a little mean even for you," Sam smirked.

"Yeah...what was I talking about?"

"Me being a geek boy," Sam offered slightly worried at Dean sudden slurring and confusion.

"Sam you okay?"

"Dean? Wha...Dean you okay?" Sam asked totally wierded out now.

"Sammy? Would you stand still man?"

"Ah Dean, I'm sitting down, and I'm still," Sam reached forward and felt Dean's forehead trying to remember if dizziness and confusion were symptoms of stomach flu.

"What are you doing? Get off you big pansy," Dean slapped his hand away making Sam grown under his breath, _'just when I thought he was being less dick-ish, he goes and surprises me once again.'_

"Cranky ass, go to sleep," Sam ordered standing from the bed and getting his laptop to make himself useful, Dean wasn't going anywhere even if he wanted to, so he needed to make use of the time, maybe look for a new hunt or try and find their dad.

"Night Sam," Dean whispered shuffling down from the headboard and curling in a ball with his arms tight round his flip flopping stomach.

"Night Dean."

**~SW/DW~**

"Dean, man wake up," Sam shook his big brother lightly awake hoping he wouldn't get a knife in his eye.

"Whaa?"

'_Jeez he sounds even worse.'_

"Dean I gotta go out for half an hour, need to pick up some things for you, will you be okay?"

"You woke me up from the play boy mansion for that?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes Sam I'll be fine.'"

"Whatever, leave me alone," he pouted turned away towards the wall.

"I'll be back later, you need to puke, there's the bucket, call me if you need to," Sam stated tapping Dean's cell he had laid on the nightstand.

"Cya Francis."

"Bite me, don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir," he was tossed as he closed the door behind him and considered whether or not to lock the door.

"Dean, I'm locking the door okay!"

"..Kay!"

Sam turned the key hoping he made the right choice, _'what if he gets dizzy and knocks something over and starts a fire or a flood? And can't get out cos I've locked the door?'_

"Would you go already! I can take care of myself!"

"Someone puked on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Sam muttered to himself as he put the key in his pocket and walked to the Impala, praying to god Dean would just do as he was told and sit still till he got back.

**TBC...**

_**REVIEWS? X **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my World Little Brother**

**Part 2**

Sam was about to announce his arrival but he saw what looked like Dean sleeping soundly, he closed the door carefully and tip toed over to the crappy table and set down the bags.

"Sammy close the door," a miserable Dean piped up.

"It is closed."

"C-cold," he pouted lifting his head out from the covers giving up on sleep.

Sam huffed knowing the fever was obviously starting, he looked in the closest bag and took out a thermometer.

"Sit still for a sec," he told his big brother as he lifted his arm and tucked the stick in his armpit.

"Mg! Cold!" Dean yelped.

"Just sit still man, it'll bleep in a minute."

"Sammy its cold, go'way."

"Hang on man," he cooed as his big brother started to rock himself a little.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. The cold metal burned through his armpit and made the cramps in his stomach rip him apart even more. He curled his knees under his chin trying not to move the thermometer too much knowing it would just take longer if he did.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, before he left Dean was grouchy and puking but otherwise seemed not so bad, but right now he looked like he was about to cry.

"Cold."

"I know, anything else?"

"Wanna puke."

"Puke then," Sam told him calmly reaching down and putting the bucket in front of Dean.

"C-can't," he whined arching his back trying to find a somewhat slightly comfortable position.

"Why?" '_Dean didn't have trouble puking before.'_

"Don't know."

"Dean? I'm not following, you wanna puke but you can't? Before you were puking and you didn't want to."

"Feel gross, really wanna puke...but no puke is happening."

"Oh," Sam would have slapped himself on the forehead if he had a spare hand.

"S'it done yet?"

"Uh..."

_Bleep...bleep...bleep _

"Yeah," Sam told him taking the stick away and squinting to read the number. "Not good but not too bad."

"Huh?"

"99.5 Dean, like I said, not good but not too bad."

"Mmm'hhmm," Dean nodded not paying much attention.

"Here, take these off, maybe it won't go up any higher," Sam said pulling Dean's covers off so his boxer clad bottom half was bare.

"Nnooooo!" Dean whined pulling it back on him.

"Dean, man, if you keep covered up now then your fevers gonna get worse and you're gonna feel even colder."

"Don't care, m'cold now."

"Fine, at least take your t-shirt off," Sam told him and he nodded shivering slightly.

'_No joke, hell even I could have come up with a dozen then, dang he must feel like shit."_

"Here, drink some of this, and try to eat these," he told his supposed big brother handing him a can of ginger ale he let go a little flat by opening it early and a box of bread sticks.

Dean huffed but sipped and chewed anyway pulling a face at the dry tasteless breadsticks vowing to always make sure they had dip in future.

"Dean, you wanna watch some TV?" the younger one asked knowing with the way Dean was right now, restless and feeling gross, he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

"Ws'on?" he asked pushing up on the headboard and trying to make himself appear a little healthier than he felt right now chewing again taking a liking to the food slowly.

"Ah..." Sam pushed the power button then grabbed the remote and began flicking. "Baywatch?" Sam grinned knowing Dean didn't just like it because of the Hoff.

"Yeah...man Yasmine Bleeth is hot huh?"

_CRUNCH!_ As he chewed with his back teeth again.

"Yeah Dean, I know she's always been your favourite."

"Oh this is a good one," Dean grinned when the running on the beach started.

"Dude, how the hell can you tell the difference between the episodes? They all start identical."

"Bobby bought me the box set for Christmas once."

"Where is it now?"

"Dunno, think it got lost between motel rooms," Dean gave a comical sniffle.

"And you've lived through that?" Sam asked with wide eyes in fake horror.

"Was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life," he sniffled again placing his hand on his chest...then cracked a smile.

"Dude what about Gena Lee Norin? She's pretty hot," Sam suggested lying down on his own bed.

"Just cos you like the cute blondes," Dean smirked but it soon wore off when he saw the look of slight pain on Sam's face at the mention of blondes. "Sorry Sammy."

Sam nodded, trying to regain his composure.

"But she is pretty hot I'll give her that, she's just no Yasmine."

"Perv," Sam tossed but it was clear he was still having trouble, Dean could practically hear the pain in Sam's voice, and he had gunked up ears like nobody's business today.

"So ah...I'm sorry about last night," Dean offered knowing Sam had a nightmare, he wanted to help, to calm Sam down and let him know it was a bad dream that time like always, but his flip flopping guts had other ideas, _'damn, I am gonna kick some ass down there,_' he cured looking down at his stomach.

"Why? What are you talking about?"

Dean set the things down on the nightstand - starting to feel his stomach flip flop and also needing to give Sam his full attention when talking about _that_.

"Sam, I know okay, I could hear you screaming from the bathroom, and I'm just sorry I didn't wake you up, like I said I would, sorry man."

"Don't be, not your fault, I just need to get past it, and besides, it's your turn to be the golden boy sissy this week, so shut up and just watch the pretty people run," Sam smirked looking at the screen hoping Dean would soon follow.

"Wow, Sammy not it the mood for a chick flick heart to heart? Huh, think it's you that's got the fever dude."

"Haha, hilarious," Sam bitched despite his huge grin, he was about to say 'says the guy shivering,' but he knew it wouldn't exactly help, he was trying to get Dean's mind off the being sick by means of Baywatch and hot chicks.

"That I am," Dean snorted then looked at the TV as well, "oh Jasmine is just hotting me up all over," he drooled.

"Can we lose the covers then?" Sam asked about to take them off but Dean snatched then back, tucked them tight to his chin and pouted. "And I'm meant to be the girl."

"Don't worry, you are, now shut up, you ugly mugs making me cold again."

"You do realise she's probably old enough to be dad's grandma now."

"Eeeww dude! You're ruining it!!" Dean grabbed the pillow from behind his head and tossed it at his brother with all the effort his weak limbs could muster up. _'Man I hate being sick,_' he whined internally when the pillow didn't even reach Sam's bed.

"You throw like a girl," his brother laughing picking up the pillow and putting it up against his own headboard making himself even more comfortable.

"You're just plain mean," Dean huffed when he had to lay his head on the mattress laying completely horizontal which made him dizzier than he would ever admit.

"I learn from the best," Sam smiled not seeing through Dean's mask.

'_God I'm dying...uuhhhhhhhhhh!!!!'_ he cried turning on his side away from Sam and screwing his face up in agony from the dizziness and the pounding in his head, he needed the pillow and he needed it now! He blinked away the tears and trying to force himself to breathe normally for Sam's sake more than his own. _'I can't wait till this is over...I'm in hell,' _he pouted feeling the bile and the undigested food that had barely tickled his stomach yet coming up, praying for it to stay down.

**~SW/DW~**

"Dean?" Sam asked when the show ended, he looked over to the bed and saw Dean's eyes closed and the lines on his face perfectly flat.

He sighed, took the pillow from behind his head and tiptoed over to Dean. He took a quick glance and suddenly felt bad when he saw Dean's hands under his head and part of the covers under his ear as a makeshift pillow.

He lifted his brother's head carefully and put the pillow back where it belonged then slowly set Dean's head down on it. He then noted his hand was clammy from Dean's usually spiked up hair and started to worry.

He picked up the thermometer from the nightstand and turned it on then moved to prop it as much in Dean's armpit as he could without waking him. He tapped his foot anxiously waiting for the bleep then let out a breath when it did but quickly covered the tiny speaker when Dean shuffled and moaned in his sleep.

"101.4, damn," he swore trying to think whether or not to take his brother to the hospital, when Jess had stomach flu he had picked up several leaflets and he distinctively remembered it said in all of them 'if a fever over 101 occurs, seek medical attention.'

'_No, Dean would kill me if I, one, woke him up again, and two, if I took him to a doctor, 101.4 isn't that bad. Okay, new plan, if it reaches 102.4 he's going.'_

"Mgg...Smm...ssiikkk..." Dean moaned turning a complete 180. He leaped over the other side of the bed and would have fallen off if it wasn't for Sam.

"Whoa, Dean where are you going?" he asked trying to push Dean back on the bed.

"Sskk..." was all he got out before the bit of water and a few other things came back up and into the bucket.

"Aah..." Sam sighed as he rubbed Dean's back hoping it wasn't too gay for him and praying it would comfort him, not make him feel uncomfortable and even worse.

"God being sick sucks," Dean coughed out before letting Sam pull him back up gently guiding him to the headboard

"Yeah, I know man, just lay down okay, I'll clean this out," Sam bit his cheek feeling gross himself after that, doing his best not to look at the sick in the bucket he was carrying. "You okay?" he asked before Dean nodded and he felt slightly better about going out of sight for few minutes to wash the awful smell down the drain.

"Hey S-Sammy?"

"Yeah?" he asked back leaning his head in the door way.

"Could you get me my deodorant?"

"Hang on," Sam smirked, _'always the __modest __one.'_ He finished cleaning out the bucket, dropped it back next to Dean's bed then went to get the spray. "Here," he said as he tossed it over.

Dean twisted a turn then sprayed a huge long burst into the air and all round him cringing at the smell in there. "That's a bit better," he said dropping it on the bed and shuffling down a little turning to the TV noting also he now had a pillow, _'much better, thanks Sammy.'_

"You wanna watch something again?" Sam asked trying not to choke on the fumes.

"Yeah...t-thanks Sammy."

Sam nodded a 'you're welcome,' then flicked the TV on and looked for some Dean approved shows, when he hit on one with some old western he left it on. He then grabbed his laptop needing to search a little more about stomach flu, it might help to find some light hearted news about the virus to settle his worry - Dean's shivering had upped a notch and he was making no more attempts to ask for extra blankets making Sam worry even more.

"S-Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess you were r-right about fever goin' up..." he smirked tugging the covers up even more, which just made them come up over his feet making a draft all the way up his legs, _'terrific!'_

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Sam snorted setting his computer down.

"Guess I n-need to take em off?" Dean asked shivering but pushing them down anyway to his hips.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief Dean wasn't being awkward and saying he wanted to leave them on, so he stood and went to tuck the end of the blanket down the bed again to cover Dean's feet.

"Thanks, b-bb-r-rr," he shivered rubbing his hands over his fever ridden but freezing cold shoulders.

"Says here stomach flu should only last a couple of days," Sam stated hoping to reassure them both as he got on his laptop again and started searching further.

"Couple of days t-too long if you ask m-me," Dean told him then went to watch the film leaving Sammy to his geek boy searching.

**~SW/DW~**

"Ssunn...biisshh..."

"Dean?! Dean what the hell happened?! Are you okay?!" Sam rushed running to the other side of the bed where Dean had just fallen.

"Finnee..." he slurred anything but.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Needed the bathroom."

"So why are you on the floor?!"

"Tripped," Dean lied, he actually fell when the world started to spin and he missed the wall where he tried to put his hand.

"Man, you really suck you know that," Sam grumbled pulling him up and practically dragging him to the bathroom.

"I cann take it from hereee thanks."

"Fine, don't lock the door," Sam warned leaving him to it but not closing the door all the way.

**~SW/DW~**

10 minutes later they were both back in bed, Dean was feeling worse by the minute and Sam was getting more stressed and annoyed by Dean's short temper by the second.

"Sam would you not breathe so loud!"

"Sam would you just go to sleep?!"

"Sam for crying out loud stop watching me!"

"Sam! Stop staring it's practically incest you big freak!"

'_UUHHHHHH!!!'_ Sam punched his pillow and turned on his side away from Dean, hoping to get back to sleep for just a few hours.

"Stop snoring!"

'_Kill me now!'_ were Sam's last thoughts as his eyes shut.

**~SW/DW~**

It was now day 3 of Dean's bed rest, he had yet to wake up and Sam had yet to give him some pills, a sleeping Dean was better than a sick cranky awake one any day of the week.

"Uh!" he yelped when he felt a hand on him all of a sudden.

"Yeesh Dean, chill man," Sam placing his hand back on Dean's forehead trying to feel if the fever had gotten worse since he checked it this morning when he got up.

"Shit! D-don't scare me like that!" Dean scolded, his heart still jack hammering through his chest.

"Sorry."

"Getoffa me!" he slapped the hands away that were now trying to feel his pulse.

"Dean, your heart rate is like a mile a minute, you okay man?"

"GGiiffoomeeee!!"

When Dean started to thrash and almost gave Sam a black eye he knew something was wrong, really wrong.

"Dean? Look at me, I'm going to take you to the hospital okay, you need to see a doc-"

"NO!" Dean yelled shooting up, not ever wanting to go there again.

"Whoa man, calm down," Sam tried but Dean wasn't having any of it, the thought of doctors and the blood and Sam and what would happen if he had to stay in hospital and would dad be able to take care of him if anything happened and... "Dean, I need you to listen to me, you're having a panic attack, just calm down...breathe...in....out...in...out, its okay man, I'm right here."

"S-Sammy...dad...all my fault...didn't mean to, didn't...sorry dad...I'm sorry sir...I'm sorry...didn't mean to...I can't do this without Sammy...I can't...no! Leave me the hell alone you son of a bitch!!"

Sam held tight onto his flying arms, more for Dean's sake than his own, they were both panicking and it wasn't helping anyone.

"Dean? Dean? Oh god...o-okay, okay I think you're hallucinating...holy shit you're burning up...Dean, Dean look at me, dads not here okay, but you haven't done anything wrong," Sam cooed holding a hand at each side of Dean's face gently, forcing his big brother to look at him. When the glassy eyes didn't respond he ran for the thermometer needing to know the exact number of Dean's temperature, but not wanting to know with all his heart.

He waited for the bleep then just about had a heart attack, "104.4...oh shit..."

Dean was obviously picking up on his brother's distress and was now fighting the hands trying to help him even more, not knowing who it was and where he was, only knowing Sammy needed help.

"You son of a bitch!! Where's my brother?!!!"

"Dean, look at me, I'm right here, it's okay."

He stopped fighting, and had a good look, then went limp as he let out a sigh of relief, "Dad...?" he asked.

"No Dean, it's me, Sam..." he paused for a moment, "Sammy," he corrected.

"Sammy?...s'dad okay?"

"Yeah, yeah Dean, dad's fine," Sam bit his lip and gave a fake smile through the tears, he didn't know it would be this difficult to lie to his delirious brother, and god knows Dean's done it many time for him, he even remembered asking for 'mom' once and Dean promising him she was right there looking after them both, she'd just gone to get some warm blankets to keep them warm and cosy.

"Wiirr is eeh?" Dean was starting to shake again and he swayed his Sam's arms.

"He uh...he had to go out, get you some stuff, he left me to take care of you."

Dean nodded in understanding, then asked, "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"C'nn we be a family again? You know...l-like it used to be, 'efore you left."

Sam had two options, sob right then and there hoping it would just all work out, Dean would take care of it all...or he could grow a pair and look after his brother in need, the one that couldn't help him this time, the one that needed the help for once in his whole life since he could remember.

"Y-yeah, course Dean, whatever you want man, you just tell dad when he comes back, but ahh, I need you to do me a favour first."

"Wwhhtt?"

"Um, I need you to stay here, for just a sec, then I'll be back okay?" he promised squeezing Dean's shoulder.

"You're...leaving again, aren't you?"

"No, no god no, Dean I'm just going to the bathroom, you're running a fever and dad asked me to cool you off okay?"

"W'ss it nn'order?"

"Yeah Dean, he said 'Sammy, cool down your brother, he's too hot, that's an order son,'" he mimicked in his best John Winchester voice.

"Hhm," Dean laughed, "sounds like him, when you got a fever," he chuckled to himself releasing his vice grip he had on Sam's arm letting the younger one run to the bathroom to fill the tub up.

He sat there laughing to himself for quite some time, he felt strong arms pick him up and move him but he didn't care, he knew it was Sammy, dad had given orders so he would be okay, he knew his brother would do him proud. He was happy and content, telling himself jokes about Sam's upper body strength and lack thereof, but when sharp piercing needles of frozen ice shot through him he screamed out and tried to pull back into the warm arms again.

"No, no Dean you need to stay in there, it's okay, it's okay I swear," Sam chanted trying to restrain his brother in the luke-warm water.

"C-cold dad."

That was another kick in the chest for Sam, his brother was crying out for their dad. It broke his heart how much he wanted him there, not Sammy, the pain in the ass, selfish, worst brother and son on the planet, he wanted his dad, the one that had been with him for the last 2 years, the one who looked after him and patched him up and was there for him when the whole planet, including himself, shut Dean away and left him alone.

"God...Dean, I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry."

"S-Sam-mmyy?" Dean asked chattering his teeth.

Sam didn't answer, Sam couldn't answer.

"D-dad w-where's S-Sammy?"

"He's ah...he left remember, but...don't worry son, I'm right here."

"W-want...S-Sammy...c-cold..."

"Yeah I know," Sam said crying alone watching Dean switch from him and to his dad and not make any sense at all in this universe.

"C-cann...I get out n-n-now?"

"Ah," Sam felt his forehead, and it still hurt to put his hand there, "not yet tiger."

"C-c-c-cold...wanna...gitout," Dean rambled trying to push himself up but he no longer had any strength to even keep his eyes open. "Ww'ss wrong wi me dad?...s-scared...no hospitals, CPS...not ever again"

"Yeah I know ace, but you're gonna be just fine, I promise."

Sam wondered what the hell Dean meant by 'CPS not ever again', did they get caught once? Had Dean been to the hospital and gotten taken away or something?

He swallowed back some more tears, pulled Dean forward, he then jumped in behind Dean and sat in the tub as well, keeping Dean to his chest, knowing it was what their father used to do when they were sick and upset, saying it was to show them he was there too, he was in it the same as them, he was willing to freeze his ass off for them in the very same bathwater, just to prove his point of how much he cared about them, sure it was about 10 years ago the last time he did it but still, it was the thought that counted.

"S'okay Dean-o, I'm right here, I'm in it with you, you don't have to be scared."

"T-thanks d-dad," Dean chattered before letting his eyes slip and drifting off.

**~SW/DW~**

"Dean? Hey man you with me?"

Dean blinked the fog away and tried to remember where the hell he was.

"S'mm?" he coughed needing to sit up.

"Here man let me help you," Sam pulled him up and rubbed his back, also praying he wouldn't choke up the pills he'd been forcing in him for the last 2 days, along with sodas and anything with high amounts of sugar and calories in that was liquid, with an old rub the neck and get the gag reflex going technique their dad taught them long ago.

"What's goin on?" Dean asked when he was sure the obstruction was moved out of the way.

"You've been pretty sick man, scared the shit outa me."

"Sorry," he croaked letting out one last cough and was handed a ginger ale.

"How you feeling?"

"Like shit," he moaned then sipped a little.

Sam laughed at that, he had to laugh at that, it was the first joke Dean had made in days, and it was damn good to hear.

"You okay?" Dean asked concerned about the dark circles under his baby brother's eyes.

"Me, I'm fine, I'm not the one that had a temperature of 104.4."

"What? Hospital?" Dean guessed looking around, he knew his brother, and knew if it was Sam, he would have been straight to the doctors at 101, never mind 104.

"Ah no, motel still...I tried but you wouldn't have it, kept saying 'no hospitals' over and over again and..."

"And what?" Dean bit his lip, he knew what this would be about, what he meant when he was obviously delirious and rambling his mouth off like an idiot '_Damn FEVER!'_

"And.... 'CPS, not ever again', when the hell did we run into CPS?"

"Ah...we didn't...you did," Dean whispered hanging his head low.

"Wh...why don't I remember?"

"Cos you were too high on pain pills to even notice, but...me and dad...we almost lost you and ah...I've never been to a hospital since."

Now it all made sense, all those times Dean wouldn't go to the doctors, all those times their dad patched him up without question of a hospital, the time Dean's leg wound got infected and he had a fever so high he almost had a seizure and their dad still insisted on no hospitals, saying it was what Dean would want, it all made sense now.

"Guess the whole childhood fears kinda flared up again, stupid damn fever."

"What happened to me?"

Dean hated to talk about it, he had sworn he would never speak out loud about it ever again, but with the puppy eyes Sam was flashing at him right now, and how scared his baby brother looked at this moment in time, he knew he had to tell him, he owed him that much.

"You were about 13...and um, you were waiting in the car while me and dad went to kill...something..."

Sam gave him a confused look.

"Can't remember what exactly," he told his brother, then went on, "you had to pee, so you unlocked the car and went to this bush...and you fell, broke your wrist and hit your head, nothing too bad, but the week before you got bruised up pretty bad by a spirit, so dad banned you from hunting till they went away completely, and when the docs saw your bruises, they thought me and dad were abusing you so...they took you away for about a week, till dad finally convinced them how we would die before we laid a hand on you and kill who ever did, and we got you back but...that week in that motel room by myself, dad was busy calling all his contacts and pastor Jim for a reference and stuff...he was too busy to tell me we'd get you back, and I didn't really have anyone to talk to or to tell me things would be okay as long as we had each other...worst week of my life," he let out a chuckled as a few tears dropped.

"Didn't you used to tell me that?"

"Yeah but...still...ya know, kinda sucks being an only child I can tell you that."

"...well um...I'm sorry Dean."

"What for?" Dean lifted his head baffled.

"For being an idiot, for going for a pee and not looking where I was going, if I had then you wouldn't have had to go through that, you or dad."

"Sammy, if I'd have looked after you the week before like I was supposed to, you wouldn't have any bruises so, my fault."

"Dean, I know you're my big brother but, you ain't my guardian angel, sometimes bad things just happen, kids get hurt all the time accidentally, not your fault man, it was probably me that dropped my game on the hunt, let it go man."

"After 10 years now you're telling me to forget about it?" Dean smirked, Sam was the funny one sometimes.

"Yeah, let it go, chill, and for what's it's worth, I just got my taste of how tiring it is to look after your brother 24/7 is...man, is it really like this all the time with me? Even when I'm not sick?"

"You're Sammy, you need lots of attention and looking after, if I wasn't here god knows what you'd be doing, falling down drains, tripping up over your huge feet, choking on your food you forget to cut up, man, scary stuff, aren't you glad you got an awesome big brother watching out for you?"

"Actually...yeah, I am, I appreciate it Dean," Sam said sincerely.

"That all you got? I bust my ass off...and all I get is, I appreciate it."

"You want a love song?"

"Nar..I'll pass, think I'm gonna get some more shuteye, make the best of it while it's still your shift."

"Shift?"

"Yeah, being the big brother, I need a break some time you know, that's why I faked it this week."

"Faked it?"

"Yeah, I totally had you goin didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, really, you deserve an Oscar."

"Hey...thanks, for you know..."

"Yeah?"

"Mopping up my puke and what not...thanks."

"You're welcome, just...don't do it again."

"What?"

"Get sick like that, scared the crap outa me."

"Welcome to my world Sammy, welcome to my world," Dean repeated before shuffling down and closing his eyes knowing Sammy had it covered.

**The End.**

_**Thank you all!! X x x Mwah!!!**_

_**:D**_


End file.
